


Lost Boy

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots more characters than the ones tagged, M/M, neverland au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: Kenma was never one to enjoy school. His life at home was filled with loud arguments. But his life was about to change when a messy-haired boy flies in through his window one night and offers to save him. Now he has new friends, a new home, and most importantly, a new family.After all, he is a Lost Boy now.AKA Neverland AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Neverland AU based off of Lost Boy by Ruth B  
> Nekoma=Lost Boys  
> Karasuno=Natives  
> Fukurodani=fairies  
> Aoba Johsai/Seijoh=Mermaids  
> Shiratorizawa=Pirates

It was dark as Kenma sat in his bed. He was supposed to be asleep, but he wasn’t tired enough.  His mother would be upset if he got out of bed though, so he just stayed quiet. His parents were being loud enough for him, shouting at each other downstairs, as was the habit lately. He was getting bored so he took out his flashlight and picked up one of his books, snuggling under the covers to read. Kenma flipped the page in the book, studying the illustration on the page. He was supposed to start high school the next day, but wasn’t as excited as his parents wanted him to be. Honestly, he didn’t know what they expected. He always hated school, hated feeling the stares and hearing the laughter of the other students and always thinking they were laughing at him. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a knocking noise. It didn’t sound like it came from downstairs. He peeked out from his covers, but didn’t see the light on in the hall from under his door. The knocking noise continued and Kenma frowned, closing his book. He got out of bed quietly, shuffling towards the door. He leaned against it, trying to listen. But when the knocking came again, it definitely wasn’t from the door. Kenma let out an irritated huff before turning to go to bed. He suddenly double-taked when he saw a shadow outside his window. He grabbed the flashlight off his bed and turned it back on, aiming at the window. To his surprise, a boy around his age was floating outside his window, leaning back as if he was reclining in a chair. He winced at the sudden bright light at his face, covering his eyes. Kenma quickly turned off the flashlight and instead opened the window.

“That was bright.” The stranger groaned, rubbing his eyes. Kenma looked down towards the ground, a good two stories down, then back up at the floating boy.

“You’re flying.” Kenma said bluntly. The teen looked back at Kenma, remembering he was there.

“Well no shit Sherlock. Can I come in?” Kenma opened the window wider and the teen floated in, landing on the floor. He looked around the room and Kenma felt a bit self-conscious at the mess. He rarely cleaned his room, unless his parents forced him to. But the mess didn’t seem to bother the strange teen, who instead walked to the bookshelf, examining the collection.

“Who are you?” Kenma finally asked, watching the teen pull out various books, read the title, and putting them back.

“The name’s Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsurou. You probably don’t recognize it. Although you might recognize my old nickname… Ah there it is!” Kuroo pulled out the book he had apparently been looking for and tossed it to Kenma, who barely caught it.

“…Peter Pan?” Kenma read before looking back at Kuroo, one eyebrow raised.

“Yuuuup. I don’t go by it anymore but it’s easier to remember. Supposedly. Mind if we take that with us?” Kuroo pulled out a few more books. Kenma blinked before frowning.

“Take it with us? Are we going somewhere?” He asked, holding the books Kuroo handed him.

“Yup. I am here to valiantly rescue you and take you back with me to Neverland.” Kuroo bowed with a grin. Kenma just pushed the books back into Kuroo’s chest, ignoring his grunt.

“Why are you assuming I’m in need of rescuing?” Kenma folded his arms. Kuroo raised an eyebrow but before he could answer, the shouts from downstairs got louder and there was a sound of glass breaking, effectively making his point.

“I mean you don’t HAVE to go with me. But if you don’t, you’re gonna have to go to school, deal with parents, and all that boring stuff. I mean Yakkun is basically a mom, don’t tell him I said that, but otherwise we’re pretty much our own family.” Kuroo leaned against the windowsill, holding the books. Kenma sighed before taking some of the books out of his arms.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Kuroo grinned as he floated partially out the window.

“Glad you see it my way. One sec. HEY BO! I NEED A FEATHER!” Kuroo called out. To Kenma’s surprise, an owl swooped down and landed on Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo reached up to pet its head before plucking out a feather. The owl shook itself afterwards before flying off. Kuroo took the feather and clenched it in his fist. To Kenma’s surprise, the feather was gone and in its place was a small handful of sparkles. Kuroo took a deep breath before blowing, sending the sparkles all over Kenma, who scrunched up his nose and sneezed.

“Alright. I assume you know the deal. Happy thoughts and all that.” Kuroo held out a hand, but Kenma hesitated.

“What kind of thoughts? Happy is kinda vague.” Kenma asked, biting his lip. Kuroo blinked before frowning.

“Well…What makes you happy? Finishing a good book? Eating something good?” Immediately Kenma’s mind went to his grandma’s apple pie. Kuroo suddenly grinned and Kenma realized he was floating.

“There ya go, kitten. Let’s go.” Before Kenma could protest the nickname, Kuroo grabbed his hand and pulled him out the window.

“Just keep that thought in your head.” Kenma spotted the owl circling ahead before flying away, Kuroo leading the two in the same direction.

“What’s your happy thought, if you don’t mind my asking?” Kuroo asked as they flew above the city.

“…apple pie…” Kenma admitted. He was surprised when Kuroo didn’t immediately burst out laughing.  
“Ah, good food. Shibayama thought of the same thing. Though he thought of ice cream.” Kuroo mused. Kenma blinked.

“Shibayama?” He asked, Kuroo chuckled.

“One of the Lost Boys. He’s a newer one, like you. Grabbed him from an orphanage a few weeks ago. Before that was Lev, then Inuoka…then Yamamoto…” Kuroo listed off a few more names.

“You ‘rescue’ lots of people then?” Kenma frowned at the idea of having to deal with so many people, but when he began to dip he immediately went back to thinking of pie.

“Watch the thoughts, kitten. I could carry you, but it’d be easier for you to fly yourself. And I won’t have to deal with the lecture on wasting fairy dust. The Lost Boys are nothing you need to worry about. They’re all decent people. Well…Lev’s a bit of a handful but the rest of them are good kids.” Kenma made a humming noise as Kuroo began telling stories of the antics of the Lost Boys. He lost track of time as they flew through the night, the owl just barely in sight ahead of them.

“Hey, look down there Kitten.” Kuroo pointed with his free hand and Kenma looked in the direction he was pointing. Below them was an island, with a large jungle, mountains, and a glittering ocean, the stars reflecting in the waves.

“I prefer flying out at night because we don’t have to worry about being seen.” Kuroo explained as they began to descend, heading towards one of the beaches.

“Why would we have to worry about being seen?” Kenma asked as they landed, frowning at the feeling of sand between his toes.

“Some of the inhabitants are a bit….eager when it comes to new people.” Kuroo chuckled as he waved at the owl, who headed towards the jungle. Kuroo began leading the way, heading the opposite direction of the owl. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a compass.

“Lived here for who-knows-how-long and I still need a compass to find the hideout.” Kuroo grumbled. Kenma stayed close, looking at the dark trees surrounding them. Suddenly, Kuroo made a triumphant noise and pocketed his compass. Kenma peeked out from behind him and saw a large tree in the middle of a clearing.

“Theeere we go.” Kuroo walked up to the tree and knocked twice, then once, then twice again on different spots of the tree. Suddenly, an opening slid open on the trunk and Kuroo gestured for Kenma to enter.

“Careful, it’s a slide.” Kuroo warned before Kenma just walked straight in. Kenma paused and raised his eyebrow. Kuroo shrugged.

“I dunno man. They got tired of stairs and ladders.” Kenma rolled his eyes before sitting on the slide. He hesitated before letting gravity do its job, sliding down the curves deeper into the tree. He landed with an oomph on some pillows at the bottom.

“Heads up!” Kenma quickly rolled out of the way as Kuroo slid out the bottom, nearly landing on him.

“You’re supposed to wait for the person at the bottom to move.” Kenma grumbled, standing up and brushing off his pajamas. Kuroo laughed as he sat up.

“And you’re supposed to move immediately out of the way of the slide when you know someone else is coming.” Kuroo shot back. Before Kenma could respond, there was a sound of pattering feet and a tall, white-haired teen scrambled out from a room.

“Kuroo-san! Save me!” He immediately dove behind Kuroo as a smaller teen dashed into the room. Kenma’s eyes widened as he noticed a cat’s tail and ears on the smaller teen’s head.

“Lev! I can still see you, you tall idiot!” Kuroo stood up, ignoring Lev’s pleads as he moved out of the way.

“What did he do this time?” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair. Kenma noticed black ears suddenly pop out from his head and saw two clips in Kuroo’s hands.

“I didn’t do anything! I just said Yaku-san should be banned from hide and seek because he’s too small for us to fin- ACK” Lev was cut off by a sharp kick to the stomach, Yaku obviously pissed off. Kuroo snorted and turned back to Kenma, noticing his staring.

“Oh uh…it’s the ears isn’t it? Most people back in…well where you’re from, they would react weirdly if they saw the ears. Or the tail. So I wrap the tail around my waist and pin down the ears. All Lost Boys have them. Well…the ears at least. Gotta earn the tails.” Kuroo explained. Kenma peeked around him towards the other two, where Yaku was sitting on Lev’s back. He could spot the ears on Lev, but no tail. Yaku definitely had both though.

“Is this the newest one?” Yaku asked, glancing up at Kenma. He could feel the smaller teen examining him and hid further behind Kuroo. He relaxed slightly when Kuroo reached back and put his head calmingly on his head.

“Yup. His name is Kozume Kenma. OH that reminds me. We got books.” Kuroo dropped his bag on the ground. Yaku and Lev’s eyes widened and both began scrambling for the bag. Yaku immediately found the copy of Peter Pan and laughed.

“Wow Kuroo. I remember your green tights days.” Kuroo turned red and snatched the book, holding it high. He dropped it once Yaku jabbed him in the side though.

“W-Wait Yaku!” Kuroo reached for him but the smaller boy easily dodged his reach, grabbing the book and running off.

“He’s probably gonna go show Yamamoto-san.” Kenma noticed Lev flipping through a picture book he didn’t even know Kuroo had grabbed.

“How’s reading-lessons going, Lev?” Kuroo asked, kneeling next to him. Lev stiffened slightly before turning away.

“….fine…” Kenma could easily tell he was lying and obviously Kuroo could too.

“Is that why you got Yaku mad at you? So you could skip out on lessons?” Kuroo asked, seemingly already knowing the answer. Lev’s ears flattened and that was enough of an answer for Kuroo, who sighed and stood up.

“We’ll discuss this later. Right now…” He turned back to Kenma, who shifted slightly under the sudden pressure.

“Right now I need to introduce our latest Lost Boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things about the Lost Boys!  
> Some have tails, some don't. a Lost Boy earns his tail through an act of bravery (so the newer ones haven't received theirs yet)

Kenma followed Kuroo throughout the hideout, amazed at how much they hid underneath the trees. Tunnels led to different rooms and hallways, all lit by lanterns. But the halls were all empty.

“Where is everyone?” Kenma asked, looking around.

“Everyone’s eating dinner. We were trying to wait for Kuroo-san to return but Yamamoto-san was getting ansty and Inuoka was whining so Kai-san just said to start without you.” Lev explained, having decided to follow them, still holding onto the picture book.

“I told you guys you don’t need to wait for me.” Kuroo protested, but Kenma could tell he still appreciated it. They finally reached two large double doors and Kenma could hear loud laughter and shouts coming from within.

“Ready kitten?” Kuroo asked, turning to Kenma. He bit his lip, not sure if he was ready to meet what sounded like a rambunctious bunch.

“Don’t worry Kozume-san! Everyone here is really nice!” Lev smiled brightly. Kenma blinked at the proper use of his name before sighing.

“I don’t care about that stuff. Just call me Kenma. And let’s just…get this over with.” Kuroo nodded and pushed open the doors. Almost immediately, the room was silent. Kenma peered out from behind Kuroo and saw a large room with an open ceiling, the stars still glittering in the night sky. There were small lights strung up around the outside of the room and lots of tables strewn about, filled with about six or seven other boys. The plates on the tables showed that they had been in the middle of eating when the trio entered. One of the taller boys stood up, a black tail lazily swishing behind him.

“Welcome back, Kuroo. Is that our new recruit?” He asked. Kenma stiffened at the sudden attention on him and hid behind Kuroo. Kuroo reached back and gently patted Kenma’s head.

“Yup. He’s a bit shy though, so don’t crowd him. His name is Kozume Kenma. Kenma, that’s Kai. He’s in charge when I’m not around, but he’s secretly a big softie.” Kuroo chuckled. Kai frowned, folding his arms.

“I’m not a big softie.” Almost immediately, there was laughter and a “suuuuuure you aren’t” (Kenma thought he saw someone with a Mohawk call that out) and Kenma felt much more relaxed. He stepped out from behind Kuroo and bowed slightly.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said softly. Kai nodded in return, smiling.

“Let’s see… you already met Yaku, he’s basically our mom- Don’t give me that look Yaku we all voted on it. The Mohawk-tough guy over there is Yamamoto.” Yamamoto waved, grinning. He had a striped tail, matching the colors in his hair.

“Fukunaga is…somewhere….” As if on cue, a head popped up behind Yamamoto, eyes wide. Kenma hadn’t even noticed the teen, distracted by Yamamoto’s prescence. He had black ears and a black tail.

“Ah there he is! He doesn’t say much but he’s a pretty funny guy.” Kuroo explained. He looked around the room, searching.

“Where is Inuoka and Shibayama?” He asked, frowning. Yaku shrugged.

“Hiding from dishes duty probably? Speaking of- Lev! I see you sneaking away back there!” Lev yelped, halfway through the door.

“Dishes duty? Are chores rotated?” Kenma asked. Kuroo nodded.

“Yup. We go by rooms. You’re gonna be staying with Inuoka, Shibayama, and Lev here. But we’ll let you skip tonight. Lev here, though…” Kuroo suddenly reached out, grabbing Lev by the ear. He pulled the boy (who kept repeating “ow” with every step) towards the kitchen.

“Lev here is going to be stuck doing all the dishes himself if his roommates don’t come out.” He called out loudly. There was sounds of a shuffle before two more teens made their way out of the bushes surrounding the dining area, grumbling. One was tall with spiky brown hair and the other much shorter with black hair parted in the center. Neither had tails.

“Lev, why’d you have to get caught? Our plan was fool-proof!” The taller one whined.

“Yaku was with me the whole time, Inuoka! How was I supposed to escape and hide without being seen!?” Lev shot back.

“You have been here nearly two months, and still you haven’t learned. You can’t hide from me, and you can’t hide from dishes duty.” Kuroo finally let go of Lev’s ear, instead folding his arms. The three bowed their heads, appearing ashamed.

“But lucky for one of you, Kenma needs a guide to his room. And I think it should be…..” Kuroo paused and almost immediately the rest of the Lost Boys began a drumroll on the table.

“Shibayama it’s your lucky day! Instead of dishes, you can lead Kenma back to your guys’ room.” The smaller teen looked relieved, while Inuoka and Lev made simultaneous groans of despair.

“Y-Yes Kuroo-san!” Shibayama approached Kenma, bowing his head slightly.

“Shibayama Yuki, it’s nice to meet you, Kenma-san.” He introduced himself.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Kenma glanced up at Kuroo, who seemed content with the introductions. Kuroo suddenly clapped his hands together.

“Alright boys, it’s nearly time for lights out. Let’s clear out so Lev and Inuoka can start cleaning up! Remember, we got lots of adventuring to do tomorrow!” The teens all cheered and began clearing out of the room. Kuroo paused on his way out, putting a hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“You let me know if you need anything at all, alright kitten?” He said softly. Kenma nodded and Kuroo continued on his way.

“Alright, I’ll show you the way back to our room then. It’s not very far.” Shibayama began leading Kenma back through the hallways. He saw one of the doors partially opened and thought he saw Yamamoto running through the gap with a pillow in his hand.

“Is it always this…?” Kenma trailed off, not quite sure what word to use to describe the Lost Boys or their hideout.

“Chaotic? Crazy? Hectic? Yup. Pretty much all the time. It’s even crazier if Bokuto-san visits. Or the crows.” Shibayama chuckled. Kenma blinked.

“Bokuto…? Crows?” He frowned.

“Bokuto-san is the leader of the fairies. They hide somewhere around the mountains. You probably met him actually, he goes with Kuroo to find Lost Boys. But he stays in Owl form. His feathers make our fairy dust, actually.” Shibayama explained. Kenma remembered the white owl who had flown with them from his house to Neverland.

“Oh yes, I remember him. Kuroo said he gets grumpy if we waste magic feathers.” He recalled. Shibayama snorted.

“Bokuto-san gets grumpy at random times anyways. Akaashi-san, now he would be very grumpy if we wasted fairy feathers. Akaashi-san is second-in-command, and is a lot more level-headed than Bokuto-san. But Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san get along really well, so he visits often.” Shibayama finally stopped in front of a door. The kanji for “Kittens” was carved crudely on top. Shibayama opened the door and gestured for Kenma to enter. His eyes went wide when he saw the room. There was an alcove with a window next to it and a ladder leading up to it, as well as two bunk beds on either side. Large bookshelves filled the walls, carved into the wood, and a fuzzy rug was in the center. Lights hung from the walls, much like the ones from the dining area.

“It’s pretty nice, huh? The three of us all chipped in to make it homey.” Shibayama grinned as Kenma walked further in. It was obvious that Lev and Inuoka were both on one bunk bed, their blankets being thrown about. The other one was neater, but it was obvious the top bunk had been slept in.

“If you want the top bunk, we can switch if you’d like.” Shibayama offered, letting the door shut behind him. Kenma looked around before glancing up at the alcove.

“What’s up here?” He asked, before climbing up. There was enough room for a person, and there was a clear view of the sky.

“That was there when we got here. I think Kuroo-san used to sleep up there before he began recruiting the Lost Boys.” Shibayama shrugged.

“Can I sleep up here?” Kenma suddenly asked, peeking back down. Shibayama blinked.

“Uh sure, I don’t see why not. I’ll pass you up blankets and pillows.” He walked over to the open bunk, pulling off the blankets and pillows. He began passing them up to Kenma, reaching as high as he could. They just barely made it work, Kenma eventually making himself a small, cozy nest of blankets and pillows.

“Let us know if you need anything else.” Shibayama called up. Kenma nodded before curling up in his blankets, yawning. It’d been a long night, and tomorrow was sure to be a long day.

“Goodnight, Shibayama-san.”

“Goodnight, Kenma-san.”


End file.
